Everyone Has Secrets
by LumosFox
Summary: I just realized how cringey this is. Sorry.
1. A New Leaf

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any MBAV related characters or plots or any Harry Potter characters that will be used/mentioned in this fan fiction.. This goes for every chapter. Thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction! (Sorry it's kinda short!)*****

Nadia was on a plane. Not because she was on a vacation. That would be nice, but it wasn't true. She was moving. Her mom had made a lot of money selling novels. That was good, but why did they have to move?

Nadia's mother was an author and vice principal. Or assistant principal. Whatever you'd like to call it. Nadia could feel her excitement burning inside of her. And also a slight annoyance. Once again, it still wasn't clear why they had to move.

There was a ding, and Nadia flinched. It was just the intercom, announcing that the plane was landing...

Nadia woke up in her new room. Today was the day she would start high school in Whitechapel, which was the town she lived in now. Whitechapel, Ontario. Ontario, Canada. She showered, put on her clothes, then her favorite pair of earrings. She was very nervous and excited.

"Nadia, let's go!" called her mom from the car as Nadia left the house, a waffle in one hand. She got in the car, furiously trying to untangle her dirty blonde hair. She managed to succeed, somehow.

Nadia arrived at the school's front office, along with her mother.

"Bye, honey," said Mom, kissing the top of Nadia's head. "I need to talk with Principal Hicks."

"'Kay." She went to the front desk. "Uh, hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule?"

"Name?" asked the lady.

"Nadia Hall."

"Oh- _kay_ ," huffed the lady, who searched through some papers and took out the schedule.

"Thanks," Nadia told her, taking the schedule. She left to class.

The day went by very slow for Nadia, it felt like seconds were minutes, and minutes were hours. She had to introduce herself in every class, which made her blush a lot, because stupid, idiotic Nadia always got herself embarrassed somehow. After about an eternity, the bell rung and it was time to leave. She hurried through the hallways, itching to get home and maybe clean up her room a little more after homework. Finally, she exited the building and began the walk back home.

 _I'm glad I didn't agree to run errands with my mom_ , Nadia thought as she continued down the sidewalk _She always takes forever with groceries_ … She sighed.

The teenage girl finally made it home. Nadia flopped onto the couch as soon as she opened the door. This was a stupid thing to do, especially considering the fact that she had gotten comfortable, and didn't close the door.

"Eh, who cares," she said aloud. She opened her bag, which was right by her feet, in between her legs, and pulled out her Calculus folder. She opened it, and took out a sheet that she was to complete by the next day. Nadia was about halfway finished through the paper, when her mother walked through the front door.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey. How was school?"

"Good."

"You'd never believe who I met at the store!"

"Bet I could."

Her mom sighed then said, "It's my old friend from high school!"

"Told you so." She ignored this.

"She's invited us to dinner, tonight. You know, I think she has a son your age…"

"Okay. So when exactly are we going?"

"Probably a few hours from now," Mom replied, "But you should finish your homework first." To Nadia's great displeasure, her mom ruffled her hair ("Hey!"), then left to the kitchen. Nadia resumed her work, humming silently.

A few hours later, Nadia and her mother made their way out the front door. She reached the car, but her mom said, "We're walking."

"How far?" She questioned.

"Does it really matter? Okay, fine, only a couple houses down." After only five minutes, they arrived at the house. Nadia adjusted the strap on her bag, feeling uncomfortable. Her mom knocked on the door. A woman with ashy blonde hair opened it.

"Hi, Charlotte!" she said, looking at Nadia's mother. "Come in, you two! I'm Samantha," she told her.

"Hi," Nadia mumbled shyly. Samantha lead them to a dining table, in the kitchen. There were two boys whispering to each other at the table.

"That's my son-" she motioned to the darker haired of the two. "- and his friend." Nadia sat down.

There was an awkward silence but the one of the guys said, "Hey, I'm Benny, also known as the _man_ of _your dreams._ " Nadia stared. _What the heck just happened?_ she thought.

"More like in _your_ dreams, Benny. Haven't you already used that one already, anyways?" the other, darker haired, one said, rolling his eyes.

"No! Well, yeah… But that was Rory's fault!"

"Since when?"

"After that girl walked away he did that stupid 'Vampire Ninja' thing again!"

"Sooo I'm Nadia, thanks for asking," she interrupted.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Ethan."

Samantha's husband served the food, reminding everyone that he cooked it all by himself. And apparently that was a bad thing because no one but himself touched the food.

"You know what? I'm not really hungry…" Ethan said getting up.

"Are you sure? You haven't even eaten," said his dad, concerned.

"Er- I'm not hungry either," said Benny, copying Ethan. The dad shrugged and kept eating his food. Samantha looked at the boys with understanding, then told them, "Why don't you go upstairs to Ethan's room?"

"I'll go, too," Nadia said quickly. The stuff on her plate looked like it moved. She followed Ethan and Benny upstairs, into Ethan's room. Something caught her attention. A leather bound book, on Ethan's desk. It reminded her of… no, it couldn't be… She reached out, curious. People didn't sell books made of that material often.

"Hey-" Ethan pushed Nadia's extended arm away from the book. For a fraction of a second his eyes seemed to fog up.

"Is it okay if I could talk to Benny? Privately?" He asked a little shakily. These people were weird.

Ethan walked out of the room with Benny. He closed the door. Nadia, however, was not going to let a door prevent her from getting to the bottom of this.

She crept towards the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Had a vision?"

"Yeah, this new girl's-"

"Really cute?"

"Benny!"

"Okay, okay."

"Nadia's a... witch."


	2. What To Do

"Whaaat?" asked Benny, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Uh, yeah…"

"What should we do?"

"She could be dangerous," Ethan said, "I think we should talk about this later…"

Benny nodded in agreement and the opened the door and went back into the room. Nadia was sitting on the bed. She asked, "So, you guys done there?"

"Yeah." Ethan noticed that she was avoiding looking at their eyes. Huh.

"Nadia!" a voice called from downstairs. "Time to go!" She got up and told them, "Gotta go, bye."

Benny sat down where Nadia was before.

"I hope we don't have to dress up as girls again…" Ethan thought out loud

Thankfully, they didn't.

"Do you know where she lives?" Ethan asked his friends the next day after school.

"Do you know that sounds like what a stalker would say?" Sarah teased. He flushed a little.

"That house with the roses, I think," Benny advised, "I remember seeing a _For Sale_ sign there."

"Thanks Benny. Let's go find her."


	3. Roses and Spying

Nadia wasn't very happy to be trimming the rosebushes this afternoon. She could be doing a number of other things; reading, drawing, et cetera. But instead, she was cutting these dumb bushes. For goodness sake, they were just BUSHES. Who the heck cared if they got too big? Also, less importantly, there were some people walking on the sidewalk towards her. They looked like Ethan, Benny, and some girl from her History class.

But Nadia didn't really care because she wanted to finish trimming the bushes.

So, she turned back around and continued what she was doing, which she regretted immediately.

"OH SHIIIIII-" Nadia yelled, hastily looking around to see if her mother was there. Blood was oozing out of a cut in her finger. "I _hate_ roses…" She really should've worn gloves. Nadia trudged back into the house to get a band aid. She'd finish her chore later.

x

"Sooo, what exactly are we planning to do?" Sarah asks as they arrive at Nadia's house.

"We're trying to find out why Nadia is in Whitechapel," Benny explains, "but _first_ we're gonna need to spy." He peers through the window. Sarah was seriously thinking about how smart Benny really was.

"For what?" says a voice behind them. They all spin around quickly; Benny and Ethan scream very strangely high-pitched screams, and Sarah hisses, revealing her fangs. In front of them was Nadia, red in the face, looking very annoyed, and also not looking very surprised about Sarah's… you know.

"W-why are you here?" sputters Ethan.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe this is my _house_?!" Benny laughs nervously.

"Uhh, well, we'll just get going now, if you don't mind…" His voice trailed off as he backed away slowly.

"No, I don't mind, but why are you at my house?"

"No reason," Ethan says quickly.

"Yeah, uh-huh. I'm not suspicious at all."

"Beware!" says Benny, which had nothing to do with the conversation at all."I have magical powers that can obliterate you in _seconds_!" Sarah and Ethan stared at Benny.

"What? I'm trying to scare her!" he whispers.

"You really do?" Nadia asks skeptically.

"Yes, and if you don't back away, I will use my powers to destroy you!"

"You're an idiot."

"Sominom viscathra arb-"

"Is that Latin or something?" she interrupted.

"No! It's a spell…"

"How the heck are you even supposed to memorize that?" Benny shrugs.

"I don't know, I didn't invent it!"

"Okay… bye then." Nadia left them there to go back into her house. Benny said, "The spying continues!" before peering into the window again. But the front door opened and Nadia came back out, carrying her book bag.

"Gah! Uh, hi again!" She rolled her eyes, and took three very large books out of her bag.

"You can save your time by reading _these_ instead of stalking me." Benny eyed the large books.

"Those are going to _save_ my time?" Benny asks, clearly thinking stalk- errr, _spying_ was a better idea.

"Thanks…" says Ethan taking the books.

"Uh, yeah," Sarah says, too.

"Well, I'm just going to go now, to avoid anymore awkwardness, so if you need anything you can just call me…"

"We don't have your number…" Ethan tells her confusedly. Nadia blushes a little.

"Uhm, I can solve that easily…" She then takes a spiral notebook and quill out of her bag. She mutters something about "unused" and puts the quill away and takes out a sharpened pencil. Trying to ignore them, she scribbles down her number, and rips out the page in her notebook.

"Who wants to take it?" she asks them, holding out the piece of paper.

"I will!" says Benny a little quickly. He takes it. "YES! I finally got a girl's number!"

" 'Kay, so can you guys get off my property now? And stop being creepy?"

"Y-yeah, okay." Nadia goes back into her house _again,_ and the trio start walking home. Benny is looking very happy.

"I got a girl's phone number!"

"An _evil_ girl's phone number, and even if she wasn't a witch, I doubt you'd have much chance with her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go to my house and check out these books."


End file.
